Adorable Caos
by oxybry
Summary: Muchos años atrás, no se hubiese atrevido a imaginarlo. La imagen no me pertenece


**Descargo de responsabilidad.** _Skip Beat!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

 **ADORABLE CAOS**

Es domingo. Mira el reloj en su muñeca y deja escapar un suspiro, es tarde, bastante tarde, debió haber vuelto hace un par de horas. Kyoko ama su trabajo, ser actriz la llena, si tuviera que volver a elegir, volvería a elegir la actuación, eso no quita que días como hoy, los demandantes horarios y compromisos la hagan sentir culpable; incluso cuando ellos la entienden mejor que nadie, cuando son ellos quienes la alientan, sus más fieles fans. Sus tacones repiquetean sobre el camino. Una sensación cálida se apodera de su pecho cuando finalmente divisa su destino.

Desliza las llaves en la cerradura y la recibe el silencio casi sepulcral del recinto solo perturbado por la suave ondulación de las cortinas y el silbido del viento que se cuela por los grandes ventanales. El silencio no era algo muy común en su casa , por lo menos no desde hace algunos años, por lo que solo quedaban dos opciones, o no había nadie en casa o debería empezar a llamar a los servicios de emergencia. Probablemente la segunda, concluyó, viendo la variopinta mezcla de zapatos en todas las formas, colores, texturas y tamaños cerca de la entrada, donde ella también dejó los suyos. Caminó a la cocina temiendo encontrar a uno de ellos allí, pero estaba vacía, dejó escapar la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, tachó a los bomberos de la lista. Era un milagro que no los tuviera en el marcado rápido con los reiterativos desaguisados culinarios de Kuon y sus genes culinarios defectuosos que desafortunadamente habían sido heredados por Hana, para el pesar de Kyoko. La casa seguía en una pieza hasta donde veía, así que eso también descartó a la defensa civil y control de desastres. Tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse, ellos eran tremendos, sí, sin duda pero no eran taaan malos. Siguió su camino hacia el dormitorio principal donde sabía encontraría a su marido, la puerta estaba entreabierta, la empuja suavemente y allí están, cuatro cabezas rubias durmiendo en la cama en un lío de sabanas y almohadas, sus ojos se suavizan ante la vista y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios mientras se recuesta en el marco de la puerta presenciando la escena.

Kuon dormido en la mitad de la cama con Riku, el mayor de los gemelos de 3 años durmiendo sobre su pecho, e Hinata, el menor, acurrucado en su costado asegurado por uno de sus brazos. Hana, su hija de 5 años está dormida al otro lado de su padre. Mira las 3 cabezas rubias y se siente estafada, ninguno de sus hijos tiene su cabello negro; al menos tiene como consuelo que los gemelos tienen sus ojos, eso tiene que contar, ¿verdad?

Su mirada recorre el resto de su habitación que parece zona de guerra, hojas, pinturas, crayolas, peines, ganchos, moñas, pinta uñas, regados por toda la habitación. Cojines en el suelo, carros, pistas improvisadas, balones (sí, balones, ya se cansó de decirles que no jueguen dentro de la casa pero ellos son mayoría), incluso un búnker de sábanas en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Hana tiene las uñas pintadas de un suave rosa y puede imaginarse la escena de Kuon pintándoselas; por supuesto Hana, le devolvió el favor en la forma de un par de moñitos de lo más coquetos que ahora adornaban la cabeza de su padre. Dejó escapar una risilla. Parece que tuvieron una mañana de lo más entretenida.

Ve a Kuon entreabrir los ojos, aún nublados por el sueño.

—¡Hey!

—Estoy en casa —susurra.

—Bienvenida, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo? —responde él en un susurro para no despertar a sus hijos.

—Perfecto; veo que se divirtieron sin mí.

—Te extrañamos, ven aquí, duerme un rato con nosotros.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera, caminó silenciosamente hacia la cama, le depositó un suave beso en los labios y se acomodó contra la espalda de su hijo menor.

Sí, amaba la actuación, sin duda, pero era bueno estar de regreso a casa en los brazos de su familia, a su adorable caos.

* * *

 **NA.** Un poco de pelusa, le hace bien al alma. Yo escribo y ustedes dejen reviews ¿trato? XD


End file.
